twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
WoodenRS
NorthWesternStudios, '''formerly '''WoodenRS, is a user who joined YouTube on September 15th, 2013. However, he didn't start to use his account until December 2nd, 2013. His real name is Sam, which is the only piece of personal information he has revealed aside from his face, and he doesn't plan on revealing any more. Sam's Time on YouTube Sam used to have a YouTube channel called TheNatureDude123. He didn't know what to upload until he watched some of ThomasWoodenRailway's videos and got inspired to make his own series. However, he lost interest and deleted all his videos and soon the channel itself. But in December, he was inspired by Percyno6's History of the TWR Community video to start uploading TWR videos again. First Series Sam first had difficulty choosing the title for his series first he tried Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Wooden railway stories only to find out it was the series title for Percyno6 then he tried Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Wooden railway tales but it was just weird then he finally choose his title Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Adventures on the Wooden Railway. The Lego Community Sam started a little series on Twitter making Lego mini-figures representing community members. He later decided to make a 2nd series on his channel, using voice acting and other Lego merchandise. And thus The Lego Community is born. With the help of his friends LegoLover117, Roman'sTWREmpire, and TrainKing James, The Lego Community Season 1 has been a huge success. The writers already had plans for a second season which would've featured a road-trip scenario, a Seinfeld parody, and a Zombie apocalypse scenario. Sadly, when Sam seemingly went on hiatus, the series was left up in the air. An update video was posted to Sam's channel in 2016 with him and LegoLover promising new episodes were still to come. These episodes were never filmed and never broadcast. With the closing of Sam's original channel, it seems that "The Lego Community" has been canceled by default. Former head writer LegoLover117 has stated that if the series does return, he will not return to write or voice. The Series according to Sam, will never return. Island of Stories Sam has recently decided to reboot his TWR series after basically killing it with human-based episodes and dark elements. But to make Island of Stories better, Sam decided to add in some brand new elements that he hasn't used before. Including a full voice cast, string, and script critiques, with the original closing of the channel the original series was canceled. Sam, however, will take another jab at it on his new channel. Hiatus At the start of his freshman year of high school, Sam lost interest in making videos, as he was far to busy to make them anyway. He silently left and only told his Skype friends that he did not have any interest in making videos. First Account Closure Sam attempted to make a return to YouTube in early 2017, after having regained interest in making videos due to Oliver Duck returning. These new videos included an Island of Discussions on Vinnie and a tribute to Ben Forster shortly after he passed. However, Sam seemingly went on another hiatus after this. In April of 2017, Sam got into some drama with his Skype group. Sam then seemingly left YouTube again, but no one was really sure. Then, on May 18th, Sam closed his YouTube channel and Twitter. Starting Over After deleting everything after watching Legolover's WOSCAL about Ronnie watching The Lego Community. Thinking he would never be accepted again, Sam took a break and focused on his personal life. Then suddenly on June 11th, 2017 Sam suddenly regained interest. He then made a new channel called NorthWesternStudios and Re-uploaded his Thomas and Gordon Remake on the same day. Sam planned to do Remakes in the meantime and hoped to revive his series sometime in 2018. Second Hiatus and Third Return Sam later had a very busy personal life and several things going on. He later decided to leave the community as he had no time to make videos, had lost motivation, and there were several other issues. Later in August of 2018, he rejoined Skype, and made a new Twitter and YouTube, both with the NorthWesternStudios name. He currently has reuploaded the old videos he has, but he has not stated what else he intends to do, yet. Category:2013 Category:Active Members